Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) such as drones or multi-rotor vehicles (e.g., quadcopters, hexacopters, octocopters and the like) pose a significant threat to military and commercial aircraft alike. For example, most consumer grade UAVs do not carry transponders and are therefore undetectable by secondary surveillance radar (SSR) or automatic dependent surveillance-broadcast (ADS-B) systems. A pilot may generally detect a UAV proximal to the aircraft only via unaided visual recognition, which may be difficult even under the best of visibility or atmospheric conditions due to the small size of the UAV. Even if a pilot is able to visually detect a threatening UAV (one proximal to, on a collision course with, or otherwise capable of damaging the aircraft), eliminating the threat may only be as effective a tactic as the pilot's ability to guess at the exact position of the UAV.